Five Nights At Freddy's Will You Find the Truth?
by NovaX13
Summary: When Nova goes on vacation and settles in to a town that has an auction going on, she feeds her boredom by going in to the building. What she buys will not only make her vacation exciting but also terrifying. Are the children really gone? Are they still haunting the animatronic suits, or is it something else? And what ever happened to the purple man?
1. Chapter 1

When Nova goes on vacation and settles in to a town that has an auction going on, she feeds her boredom by going in to the building. What she buys will not only make her vacation exciting but also terrifying. Are the children really gone? Are they still haunting the animatronic suits, or is it something else? And what ever happened to the purple man?

It was a nice day, it wasn't too hot, the breeze was light and warm, the area was quiet and it wasn't too far from town, there's vegetation just about everywhere and there is not a single neighbor for miles. By nova's standers it was perfect. She enjoyed her ride to her temporary home. The longer she was on the rode the more it sank in that she was on vacation. Any normal person would have jumped for joy at the thought of getting time off, but not nova, no sir! She would make people believe she was on vacation by taking jobs that were far away and took a long time to complete, so they would stop their nagging about, "how it's important to have time for yourself." Or "it's good to get away and forget about work for a bit." She knows they mean well but she preferred work over doing nothing all day. She likes to have an objective and a plan for just about everything. Don't get the wrong idea about her, she loves to goof off and have lots of fun with friends. To get down to the bare bones of it she is practically a child in disguise, a big kid who makes her own fun and makes the best out of any given situation. She just likes to get things done and be ready for anything and everything (even if some situations are very unlikely to happen).

With all the thinking she was doing it felt like time has passed by so fast because now she was pulling up to her new home. Turning off the engine she sat in her car and just took in her surroundings. The house wasn't bad. It was a two story house with a balcony sticking out from the front on the second floor, which was the first thing she noticed. The second thing she noticed was a porch, then the gates that covered the side entrances. That was all she noted before having enough and getting out of the car. She sighed and looked around wondering where her friend James was. As if on cue here comes James with the moving truck up the drive way. She makes her way towards him and stuffs the keys in her pocket. "Hey! This is a nice looking house ya got here." James said as he jumps out of the truck and slams the door making his way to the back. Nova following James with a smile. "You're just trying to make me feel better huh." "Well, is it working?" all nova does is widen her smile and shake her head. "Well….it was worth a shot." "Hurry up and give me my stuff." He opens up the back and hops inside looking at all the different size boxes stacked to the top. "Holy….shit. Hey! You better pay me for moving all your crap man. This isn't right." Jumping in she hands him a 20 dollar bill and begins moving the boxes in to the house. James looks at the bill in disbelief jaw hanging open. "You have got to be shitin me. 20 FREAKIN DOLLARS?! YOU HAVE ALL THE MONEY IN THE WORLD AND YOU GIVE ME A FREAKIN 20?!" nova turns to see him waving the 20 and laughs. "I was ganna give you a 10 but I wanted to be nice." After a few choice words said by James the two made progress and James complained about the boxes, how they are too heavy, why are there so many, why didn't she ask anyone else to help out etc. After a few hours they were done now James being James he brought beer and nova being nova she got out her fruit juice. The sun was setting and they were on the porch just chatting. "So what exactly did you stuff in those boxes? Couse they are heavy as shit man." He took a sip from his bottle as he waited for his friend to answer. "Oh you know books, stuffed animals, pink things, sunshine, rainbows, -oh! And world peace. You know the usual." He just gave her the most "for reals man?!" look she had ever seen him do. As she was about to say something he made a mad dash inside the house. She didn't expect it even though she knew how spontaneous he is. She ran after him and found him in the living room. "James. James. James. Do you really want to open that box?" with a smug smile on his face he replied "I don't know. Do I?" he began to slowly rip open the box. Nova made a move to stop him but it was too late. In one move James had torn open the box. Inside reveled different machines and various items the surly did not belong in a home but in a lab. James just stared at the items while nova was frozen in place. "YOU FUCKER! You're not supposed to have any of this with you that's why you're on vacation!" "Well…..what am I supposed to do on vacation?! Sit around and twiddle my thumbs?!" "How about you get your ass in to town and find a boyfriend or girlfriend and do something! Get laid! Get wasted! Go party! No work!" "First of all I don't want one second no, no and no! And I was planning on going to town tomorrow. Come on James! I'm begging you! Please don't tell! PLEASE! If they come and take away my stuff I don't know what I'll do with myself!" She's on her knees begging and pleading with him with all her mite! If they come and take her stuff (which she made on her own and paid for) she would be driven to the brink of insanity! James exaggerated his thinking look and began to pet his stubble of a beard humming to himself, leaving poor nova to worry about his answer. "hmmmmm…okay-BUT! You leave a generous tip for me. Deal?" "DEAL!" She answered so quick that she didn't even proses the word that just came out. The rest of the time he just went through her stuff asking questions and they goofed off until it was time for bed.

In the morning they got up, got ready and left to go grab some breakfast in town. The town was very nice looking. Flower bushes, nice little fences, people walking about without a care in the world. They went in to some old diner and ordered the morning special. Nova drowned her plate in ketchup and James drowned his in syrup, both saying how disgusting the other plate is. After breakfast James had to leave to catch the next flight out to go back home. Saying their good byes and promises to stay in touch James left in the moving truck. Leaving nova on her own wandering what to do next. She began to wonder the town, taking note of everything, forming escape plans and what if scenarios in her head. Then she came across a building with a sign out front. The sign said that an auction was going to be held. Seeing as how bored she is and she had nothing to do she went in.

She took one look and immediately thought that the auction was over. There were only a handful of people inside sitting in different spots in the rows of chairs. "Damn. It's so dead in here." She slowly began to walk down the aisles to a person sitting on the edge. One look described him. Scared, but why? "Excuse me. Sir?" he made no movement. Nova lightly tapped his arm and the guy yelped in fright and in turn made nova yipe. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I dint mean to scare you." "That's-that's ok." "I just wanted to ask you if the auction was over." He have gave his answer in a low whisper "no" and with that he turned back toward the stage without a word. Nova began to wonder what was wrong with him, or better…..what was going to be auctioned that scared this man so much. She couldn't linger on it for long as the lights dimmed and a man walked on stage. She quickly took a seat. "Hello every one. I hope you are having a wonderful day. I am pleased to announce that this auction is now open." She stole a glance at the man three seats away. If possible he looked even more scared. "Now as a reminder, we will auction off the small items first then make our way to the larger items." The bid caller looked around at the few people in the room and began the auction. The first few items were miscellaneous. They really didn't catch nova's attention until a tiny figurine of a cute little bear came up. "This is a tiny figurine of the mascot Freddy Fazbear and is recent. It is associated with Fazberas fright and is part of a set. The bidding will start at 20 dollars." Novas hand shot up immediately, she starts ooooing, shaking her hand back and forth and saying "over here! HEY!" she grabs everyone's attention with her wiggles, the bid caller looks at her like she's crazy. Up till that point no one really wanted anything so it was quiet now nova's making a whole scene acting like a crazy person. In her defense!...it's a cute as hell figure. "Uh…..yes. You Miss-""NOVA!" "Miss Nova. You wish to bid?...on this?" "YES PLEASE!" "Do I have another who would want to bid against?" He took a look around the room, no one moved. "Ok Miss Nova. It's all yours. SOLD to Nova for 20 dollars." She celebrated a bit to loud that everyone's eyes were back on her but she didn't care one bit! She just scored herself a cute little bear! And it's part of a SET! More cute stuff to buy! Hmmm….may be this wasn't such a bad idea after all. It was a while before the other figures made their appearance but by then nova had gotten herself a few cute kids drawings for 10 dollars, all the gift boxes for 20 bucks a pop, and a metal retro fan. What? Its old and she wanted to see if it still worked. All that while wiggling in her seat each time she bought something. "This is a tiny figurine of the mascot chi-" "I WANT IT!" The poor buy didn't even finish before she flapped her gigantic jaw and to be honest he was getting annoyed with her. "SOLD! To NOVA! Moving on now." When he spoke her name he put all his annoyance in to it, to the point where it was soaked in it. It didn't faze her one bit, she was enjoying herself. A little while later the tiny bonnie figure came up and the bid caller knew what to do. He didn't announce it instead he just said SOLD and moved on. "Ladies and gentlemen it is time for an intermission. The larger items will be next." Nova got up stretched her body out, she glancing around and noticed that People were leaving. The handful of people turned in to nova, the guy three seats away from her (that she forgot to ask his name) and some guy covered up looking like all kinds of trouble sitting at the opposite end of the building. She couldn't help but stare at him. She knows it rude to stare at people and that it makes people feel uncomfortable but something about him caught her attention. She couldn't decide if it was a good or bad feeling, all she knew was that something about him intrigued her. She decided to chat it up with the stranger next to her. She moved closer slowly so she doesn't startle him again. "Hello my good sir." The man turned to look at her with a confused face. "My names nova what's yours?" "My name is Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald." He relaxed a bit and smiled, he extended his hand and she happily took it. "So Jeremy, are you waiting for the big items?" "ya." "oo! Me too! I can't wait to see what they have! If the small tiny things are cute I want the big ones too!" Jeremy's face fell he looked at her with a stern expression. "They are not cute, they are not cuddly. They are monsters that need to die. Trust me you don't want them around you. You. **Will. **End up **dead.**" She was surprised by what he said. What could be so terrifying? She began to think of all the horrible things that could be sold. "Hey. Look. I'm sorry if I freaked you out but…it's something you wouldn't understand but I mean every word I said." She was about to respond when the bid caller came back on stage. "The auction will resume now. As said previously the larger items will be up for auction starting at 500 dollars. First on our list will be one of the old animatronics, Bonnie Bunny." She gasped. She could not believe how run down it was. The suit was all kinds of dark nasty colors, it had no eyes, its jaw was hanging open, it was being held together by the stand, and all in all it was in such a sad state. If this was an animatronic it surly did not look like one. She loves robots she loves them with a passion and to see one like that in such a saddening state, it hurt her to even look at it. It was right then and there that she vowed to restore Bonnie Bunny to his former glory! With determination and a goal in mind she goes in to business mode. She raises her hand. "550." The bid caller was a bit taken back. This was still the same person that was acting like a child right? It's only been 10 minutes. What happened to her? And her voice it's no longer higher, it's gotten deeper. Jeremy stared at her in shock. He just warned her about those fucking monsters and she goes and does this! She must want to die! He can't let her get any of the animatronics no matter what. "600." There is no way he's letting them get away**. ****_This is the monsters he was talking about? Does he have a rabbit fear like Alex? Or the color purple fear….like Alex._** "650" she looked at Jeremy, she saw no sign that he was backing down. "800" Jeremy has to have her now. She has to back down. She has to. "850" no way in hell is she giving up that easy. If he jumps up passed 900 I'm just going to take bonnie. "1200" god this is so fucking stupid. Here he is spending his hard earned money on a stupid killer robot that can't even stand on its own, just so he can destroy the damn thing and rid the world of some evilness. **_Mother fucker! Fine! He wants to play like that, I can play like that too! Get ready Jeremy. You're going to get wrecked._** And wrecked he did. Nova put the bid all the way up to 5000. Jeremy was not the only one shocked at this, the bid caller was ultra-shocked. He didn't expect for someone to drop that much on some stupid worn out animatronic that doesn't even work anymore. There was nothing Jeremy could do, he didn't have that much money even if he worked two jobs. He had to let bonnie go. It hurt him to know how close he got to destroying the damn bunny once and for all. To him bonnie was the worst of them, he wanted to get rid of bonnie so bad but now he can't. May be he'll have better luck with the others.

Things did not go well for Jeremy at all. At one point he just wanted to leave and forget about the stupid animatronics but he knew he couldn't do that. Knowing what they are capable of and not trying to stop them it would haunt him for the rest of his life. He tried his best but he just didn't have the funds to even be a contender. She won every bet. Why did she went them? Is it to make fun of him? Was it to show how much money she has? Did she work for the Fazbear Company? Did she go to the pizzeria when she was little? Or is she a collector? So many questions were running through his head and he had no answer for any. If he asked her would she tell him the truth? Or lie? The auction was coming to an end. There was only one more animatronic left. This one was not there at the auction, there was only a name. Spring Bonnie. Jeremy has never herd of this animatronic before. Maybe that's the one they used for the fright attraction. Nova was puzzled as to why the animatronic was not there, the only thing she came up with is that it was in the worst shape out of all of them and that they had to keep it in a secure spot. While Jeremy and Nova try to make sense of the situation, the quiet, third person in the room knew exactly who it was. It was the thing that haunted his dreams when he slept, the thing that hides in the back of his mind. He prayed he would never see him again after the fire. Looks like he didn't do the job right if he survived. "This animatronic was not seen by the public, it was meant to be used in the Fazbears Fright Attraction. So we are keeping him else were at the moment. If you want to see him, you must buy him. Let's start the bid at 5,000." Automatically Jeremy was eliminated. That's way over what he could afford. He had failed. He didn't manage to get any of them. Now they are out of his reach and they could kill again if they wanted to. To Jeremy it didn't matter if the Fazbear gang was held up by strings or chained down and put away in a bomb shelter, his point is if they can kill they will always kill no matter what. While Jeremy marinates in he's defeat Nova jumps in to the bid. The silent man decides it's his time and bets all he has, he bets a whopping 30,000. The first thing that pops in to the bid callers mind is how the hell did these people get ahold of that much money. Jeremy didn't have time to react on what he herd because here comes nova with her bid of 100,000. "Holy. Mother of god." That was all he could say.

By the end of it nova thinks she went a tad bit over bored with that last bid but hey it was for a good cause…right? Now she has the full set of animatronics, hell she even got an endo skeleton. But she will have to wait a day to get the large items. Its ok it gives her some time to set up her garage and clean out the shed in the back. As she was signing papers she noticed the man that had bet for Spring Bonnie was just starting at her. When she looked his way he simply walked away. Shell keep her eyes and ears out of any disturbances in the future. She then sees Jeremy leave looking depressed. She feels bad that he didn't get what he wanted but she knew he would have done horrible things to them. Finishing off the paper work she goes to her car and drives home with another moving truck in tow (but this one was smaller in size). She has a long night ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2 what kind of beginning is this!?**

** Well first off I would like to say thank you to the one person for the review. This was actually something I had in my head for a while now….or better! It has felt like a while. I also didn't expect people to read or see this. Any who thanks again one guy :D**

It was finally morning. It was a long night trying to get everything ready for the animatronics. Nova lets out a yawn and takes a sip out of her coffee. She takes a look around the garage. Two tables were set up in an L shape in the middle one long table against the back wall, tools, machines that were on the floor, screws, bolts, wrenches and much more were all over the tables. She was ready for them. She walked out of the garage and shut the door behind her. Going through the living room she eyed one of the boxes from the auction and decided to take a look.

She sat on the floor and opened up the box, they were the kid drawings she had got from the auction. "MY FUN DAY" "MY DAY AT FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA" "MY DAY AT THE NEW FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA" that was what was written on some of the papers along with drawings of what the kids had done that day. The animatronics were drawn on each paper doing something with the kids. It really was cute. She smiled at the thought of how much fun the kids must have had with the animatronics. Then she got to the posters of the fazbear gang. As she was looking through she found one with a golden bunny on it. She had not seen it before so she assumed it to be Spring Bonnie. Why would they keep him a secret? What's so special about him? Her thoughts where rudely interrupted because her leg fell asleep. Oh the feeling! You don't touch it it tickles, you touch it it tickles more! There is no winning!

Around 10 am the animatronics came. She was so excited! She can spend time with them and fix them and she wouldn't be that lonely! The crew moved them in to the open garage but they didn't all fit in there so some had to be moved to the back of the house in the shed. She couldn't wait to open them it was like Christmas! When they were all moved out she had to sign some papers and that was that.

"Hello everyone! I hope your trip was swell!" she walked up to the first one and it had a note. _Thank you for giving us a new home. We hope to have lots of fun. –Fazbear Gang _"awe. That's a cute little note. I know you guys didn't write it but it's still nice." She set the paper on the table and grabbed a crowbar. She opened the first one and it was Freddy Fazbear. Freddy came with an info card. It was just some quick info about him nothing special. She greeted freddy with a friendly hello. Freddy was being held up by a black metal stand that went through him holding up his head, arms, torso all the way to his feet. He had his joints held together by zip ties. She moved on to the second one, Bonnie. He was held together the same way. She then moved on to the next one which was chica then foxy. Each was greeted with a hello. Then the fifth box held golden freddy he stood out from them all with his golden suit. Then came box number six. This one held the puppet. Out of the ones shes seen this one is the one that looks the most if not the best intacked. She got an uneasy feeling about this one but didn't want to be mean. First impressions count! The last box in the lineup held the tangled up remains of the toy foxy or "mangle" as they had dubbed her in her info card. So far it looked like she had almost all her parts so she would be the easiest to fix up.

For now she would work on these. She didn't want to over whelm herself by trying to take on so many at once. "I choose….YOU! Toy foxy come on down! You shall be the first to be fixed in this game of CAN YOU FIX IT?!-oh shoot! I better not get sued for that!?" (A bob the builder reference :D if any one remembers or has even seen it D:)

First on the list to fix! Her jaw. Nova didn't want to get ruff with this poor guy who looks so banged up but damn! Her jaw would not close. She tried loosening the screws around the mouth. Nothing. Tried oiling it up. Nope! She tried forcing it closed with her hands. Ultra nope activated. She tried tickling it. Then she pleaded for the damn thing to close. She gave up on it and moved on. Or so she wanted it to think. "So you wanna be a wise guy eh?...mokay!" In one quick move she shoved the top part and bottom part of mangles head and slammed it shut! HUZZAH! It closed!...with HER FINGERS INSIDE! HOLY SHIT! She did not see that coming! A small whimper came out of her but she's been in worst situations than this. But it doesn't stop it from hurting so bad. She doesn't know how many fingers got hurt or how bad the damage is. She tries to pull them out but finds that one finger is stuck between two teeth. Just her freakin luck. It's funny the whole reason why she wanted the mouth closed is because she didn't want to get hurt by the sharp teeth. That's exactly the ruck she's in right now. Using the free hand that only had her pinky and ring finger cut, she tries to pry it back open or at least enough that she can take her finger out. "No offence but, how in the hell did they leave kids around you?!" she managed to take her finger out and got a good look at the damaged middle finger. Ew! It didn't hit the bone but it went through her nail and now it was just bleeding out. "Well now! That's just very disgusting." Off she went to the kitchen to fix up her fingers.

Man. One day hasn't even gone by and she's already hurt herself. She went back inside with her fingers looking like ETs finger and-…..oh you are kidding me. Mangles mouth is wide open. Ready to bite her phalanges again. Dear Jesus! This was going to be a long day.

Her day didn't finish till 11pm. And from 12pm to 11pm nova was getting beaten up by a stationary animatronic. First the fingers then a miscellaneous piece fell from mangle and hit her on her foot and that thing was heavy! Then her hair got caught on the mangles hand, after that she received a little electrical shock and last but not least a loud horrible noise came from the mangle. It was like gurgling static. It scared nova so bad that when she jumped back she tripped over her own feet and fell hard on the floor. The mangle kept that up for a good five minutes before it stopped.

The time? 11:40pm. Nova didn't want to brush her teeth or change in to her pjs she was on her bed tired and sleepy and ready for dream land. She looked outside her glass doors that led to the balcony. She really liked the way the moon painted the trees. Then her thoughts came back to her job. While she was on vacation who would take her place? Would they be any good at it? Are they doing it for the right reasons? Or better question! Who in their right mind would take up her job? Novas job consisted of secrets, money, death, stealth, improvising, skill, adapting and so much more. It is a very demanding field. And it is all shrouded in mystery. Not even her friends and family know what she does. Only a selected few know and they never speak of it. She does these jobs not for the money but for her friends and family and the people back home. She just wants to help. But if they found out they would hate her and treat her like all the rest. If they found out. Then she would have no home to go to and she would have lost to one thing she's always wanted.

1:00 a.m.

The garage door opened without a sound. A black figure glided out. The house was locked up and pitch black, with tiny rays of light peeking out from cracks. The figure went around the kitchen. Examining everything. Plotting on the best way to take a life. As it traveled slowly, taking in all the rooms on the first floor so many scenarios went through its head. So much blood. So much pain. It was time to see what scenarios would dance around on the second floor.

_ So many plots could take place here. Some cliché. Those don't appeal me. I like to be an innovator on making new life. The joy of creation has always been a passion of mine._

Slowly a door knob turned. Slowly it opened. There she was. Unsuspecting. Unknowing. It would be too late for her. She would never know what's to come.

From the door way. The figure stood. Hovering above the floor. So still. It's black suit blend in with the darkness of the house. The white on its body and mask stood out. The puppet. It looked at nova with an emotionless expression. It felt like time had stopped. So many ideas danced around in its head. Always thinking. The puppet began to slowly inch forward strait to her. The pain. The sorrow. The hurt. The lost child inside of this grown body. He felt it coming off of her in waves. Oh she would be perfect. It's been so long since he's done this. Finally standing in front or her. Her peaceful face. Unaware of what he future lies. Slowly his mask inches towards her face. Examining her every fetcher. And like that. The ideas stopped dancing. He had the perfect plan. He tilted his head and ran his hand through her hair softly. _You will be the most fun to create. I have the most perfect plan for you. Sleep well. This will be your last good night._

**The end of chapter 2 **


End file.
